


[Podfic] like a sledgehammer

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 01:21:25, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:It was probably inevitable that the thing where they stand up for each other so indiscriminately would eventually become a problem for them. Or: Mike thinks Tom could do a lot better than rotating between lines because Trotz can't trust him to keep his gloves on, so he decides to create some boundaries. Tom objects. Everything deteriorates from there.





	[Podfic] like a sledgehammer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a sledgehammer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697784) by [wafflehood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflehood/pseuds/wafflehood). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2qarl7l)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2qe48z8)  


#### Reader's Notes:

This is my attempt to edit so voraciously I forget to look at Twitter and don't have to see today's Caps exit quotes tbh. It was not terribly successful, but I have continued my streak of posting a podfic a month this year! Thanks for wafflehood for having blanket permission to record! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting.


End file.
